The purpose of this project about the role of nurses in the euthanasia programs of Nazi Germany is to continue research using primary source documents and to develop a book length manuscript. Primary source documents to be used consist of archival materials from two of the killing centers of Germany-Bernburg and Hadamar-as well as materials from the Bavarian State Archives in Wiesbaden (Munich District-11, Hessisches hauptstaatsarchiv) and the Archives of Austrian Resistance in Vienna (Dokumentationsarchiv des osterreichischen Widerstandes). Other documents, as identified in the course of the research, also will be used. Dr. Henry Friedlander, an internationally known historian of this era, has agreed to provide consultation throughout the project and, most importantly, has agreed to accompany the PI to the archival centers in Germany and Austria to identify and retrieve documents. Additionally, Dr. Traute Page, a retired German physician who was educated in Berlin during this era has agreed to be a translator of the documents. Johns Hopkins University Press has indicated interest in the project, with the Director stating his willingness to personally be advisor to the project. The investigator has presented work in progress at the International Scholars on the Holocaust and Churches conference in March 1998 and has recently had a manuscript on the topic accepted for publication.